A Monarchy That Must Be Destroyed
by mulzypops
Summary: The sequel to "To Save A Town". To understand this story, read the prequel! Gideon's took Gravity Falls, made Mabel his queen, and turned the town into a monarchy. Dipper teams up with President Barack Obama and demon Bill Cipher to save Gravity Falls (Dipper), regain control (Obama), and get revenge on Gideon (Bill). But can Bill be trusted? Mentions of execution but nothing bad.
1. Crossing The Border

**Hey guys! This is the second book of four connecting fanfictions of the show Gravity Falls. I don't think you will understand this story unless you read the prequel, "To Save A Town". Please read it by the way!**

**With Gravity Falls as Gideon's own monarchy kingdom - away from American control, and Mabel ruling with him as his queen (through Gideon's force), Dipper teams up with President Obama, who waged war on Gravity Falls for seceding from the United States; and Bill Cipher, who made a deal with Gideon but was broken when Bill's end of the bargain broke. But how will this work out?**

**Dipper: Oh great, I have to team up with Bill the devil? At least I get to meet the President! Wait, it's Obama? I thought Quentin Trembley still had legal presidency?**

**Me: Didn't you hear? He was forced to sign an actual resignation in order for Obama to legally take care of America - everyone after Trembley had illegal presidency because he didn't officially resign.**

**Dipper: Oh.**

**Gideon: HAHA, like you three punies will defeat me!**

**Obama: Gideon, please do not call me that. I am the President of these here United States.**

**Gideon: These here? Gravity Falls isn't yours, it's mine. And if I wanted to I could take over the United States. You're lucky I don't want it. Mabel shall we take it over?**

**Mabel: NOOOO!**

**Gideon: OK my sweet. The United States shall be free.**

**Me: Let's start the story. But first, all the references about Pepsi are just because I like it. I prefer raspberry flavored cola over regular, but I fancy Pepsi over Coke; plus Pepsi seems to be more popular on fanfiction than Coke.**

**Dipper's POV**

Ever since Gideon took over Gravity Falls and made it gain forced independence as a monarchy, it's been hectic. My sister was kidnapped, my grunkles were put in prison, and President Obama waged war on Gravity Falls for seceding the Union. Right now Soos is driving us across the Gravity Falls-USA border so we could grab two Pepsis for ourselves. Yes, Pepsi left town, and so did their restaurants. People in Gravity Falls had to drive across the border to get regular American soft drinks.

"Why are you entering these here United States?" the officer asked Soos.

"Dude, we are crossing the border to reach the supermarket so we can get some Pepsis." said Soos.

"Fair enough. 9 Fall Dollars please."

Soos paid the "Fall Dollars", which is the new currency of Gravity Falls. **(Psst, it's mulzypops again. Just letting you know that 10,000 Fall Dollars = 1 US Dollar)**

"Now sir, I wish to stamp Matthew's and your passports." said the officer.

Soos and I gave our passports, then the officer said, "Welcome to the States."

We drove into the States, down Interstate 7 then Soos exited two exits early. **(Psst, mulzypops AGAIN; By the way Interstate 7 does not actually exist)**

"Soos why'd you exit early?" I yelled at him. "The supermarket is the third exit."

"Dude there's traffic. There's a U.S. governmental helicopter that landed on the southbound lanes."

"That must mean - PRESIDENT OBAMA!"

"Dude we gotta go talk to him."

"After we get some delicious Pepsis."

Soos sighed. "OK fine dude."

After driving for thirty minutes we reached the supermarket.

We entered the supermarket. "Hmm...toothpaste, juice, chips, SOFT DRINKS! AHA!" Soos said scanning the isles.

We steered down the soft drink isle, and looked for the fridge that stored all the Pepsi products. There were four fridges: Coke, Pepsi, Dr. Pepper, and IMPORTED. We went to the Pepsi fridge and Soos grabbed a 20 ounce bottle of Pepsi for himself and one for me. "For you dude."

"Thanks Soos." We went to the checkout isle.

"Four dollars please."

We paid four (US) dollars and then went outside. We decided to have some fun before we went back in the car - and by that I meant count the cars on the nearby highway while enjoying two refreshing cold Pepsis.

"Blue one."

"Red one."

"Dude that's the supermarket sign."

"It counts though right cause it's red?"

"Dude I think your cheating."

Me and Soos laughed. "Sip. AAAAAHHHH." we said while and after we took a sip of our Pepsis.

After we finished the Pepsis, Soos burped. I laughed hysterically and Soos joined in a second later. "Well should we head back to Gravity Falls?" I asked.

"We shall dude. We shall." Soos said.

**Sorry this chapter was boring. I promise things will get better. I just wanted to show Dipper and Soos could still have a good time despite the disaster Gideon made. You have to make the best of a bad situation right? See ya later!**


	2. Calling Upon A Hindu?

**OK here's chapter 2! This is a short yet suspense-filled chapter. It's like filling a small bottle with Pepsi with raspberries... I wish those existed... until that's invented or some other soda is invented that I like better, my favorite drink is Raspberry Coke (but I prefer Pepsi over Coke).**

**Dipper: Why do you like soda so much?**

**Me: BECAUSE IT TASTES GOOD OK!?**

**Dipper: Wow you're even more insane than Gideon.**

**Me: By the way, in reviews, please let me know if you want to be an OC; also let me know which chapter we find out why Dipper and Mabel are really in Gravity Falls.**

**Soos's POV**

"Dude! It's Obama!" I said as we saw President Obama heading toward the Royal Castle, formerly the Mystery Shack, where Gideon Gleeful and his (forced) girlfriend Mabel Pines lived.

"NO WAY!" Mabel's awesome brother Dipper said. "Sir Sir Sir!" he yelled waving. "Obama!"

"Oh um...hello sir."

**(Obama looks just like he does in real life, except cartoonized)**

"Just call me Dipper. This is my friend Soos."

"Sup dude."

"What do you want?"

"You know the queen of Gravity Falls, Mabel Pines?"

"Yeah?"

"She's my twin sister. She's been forced to become the queen by none other than King Gideon himself. We need you to help us stop him and get my sister back!"

"What's in it for me?" Obama asked.

"Dude you could regain control of Gravity Falls..." Soos said.

"Soos, I'M IN!"

**Obama's POV**

"Dipper" and "Soos" were walking over to what once was a forest. It was replaced by a city...in which the residents of the kingdom lived.. originally the new city was part of an American industrialization that some towns missed out on, but now it was a monarchy where King Gideon held Gravity Falls citizens as slaves. No one could leave Gravity Falls except King Gideon and Queen Mabel, unless they were only going for a visit or going to the supermarket across the border for a soda.

We then neared a small park. It was an abandoned area, with the city a few miles behind it.

Soos said, "Dude, say the spell." as soon as they stopped in their places.

"What are you doing?"

"Summoning Bill Cipher!"

"He killed John F. Kennedy and was about to take over the world! Dude do you really think that's the best choice?" Soos asked.

"He killed JFK?" I said, my jaw dropping.

After Dipper summoned him he said, "Oh Earth it's good to be...wait MATTHEW! HESUS! PRESIDENT BARACK OBAMA! What are you doing here! Just kidding I know what you want."

"Will you help us?" Dipper asked.

"Well why would I help three Christians?"

"You helped Gideon and he's Christian."

**(Me: Sorry for the racism. To clear up, Bill Cipher is Hindu. I know this because I was skimming through my social studies book and found out Hindus think reality is an illusion. And come on, what did Bill Cipher say? "Reality is an illusion, the universe is a hologram, buy gold, bye." Just like all religions, Hindus hate him because he's evil, but they think he's more powerful than all of the gods they believe in. By the way I do not believe in polytheism.)**

"True. But what's in it for me?"

"If you help us - and throw in the non-insane Old Man McGucket back - then we'll let you get your revenge on Gideon for not helping you with the deal." said Dipper.

"IT'S A DEAL!" Bill Cipher said. He got blue fire on his hand and shook Dipper's hand. "But first, I have to go take a nap. McGucket will be back as soon as I return. Remember, REALITY IS AN ILLUSION, THE UNIVERSE IS A HOLOGRAM, BUY GOLD, BYE!" Bill said.

**Dipper's POV**

Reality is an illusion? Hmm... must be a Hindu. I put on my best scoff-like face and acted like I knew he was a Hindu.

"Hindus." I said rolling my eyes. **(Me: Again, sorry for the racism.)**

_Meanwhile in an unknown location..._

**No POV**

In an old cell hidden below Gideon's throne laid three red journals with a six-fingered hand on each of them. On the hands were numbers 1, 2, and 3. The books had been laying there since Gideon took over Gravity Falls and snapped the journal's locations to there. And so slow that it'd be fifty-nine hours, the journals started to disappear.

**OH NO! IF THE JOURNALS DISAPPEAR, THEN GRAVITY FALLS WILL BE A MONARCHY FOR ALL ETERNITY!**

**Dipper: *starts freaking out by running around kind of like Ravi from JESSIE***


	3. Why Are The Journals Disappearing?

**Hey guys this is chapter 3 of my story! This chapter focuses on how the journals are disappearing.**

**Dipper: What will I do without Journal #3? *crying***

**Stanford: What about me without Journal #1? *also crying***

**Gideon: I have all three journals and they are disappearing...tick tock tick tock ti-**

**Me: STOP WITH THE TICK TOCKS GIDEON THEIR SO ANNOYING!**

**Gideon: *gives scared look***

**Me: Before we start I would like to say that the journal 5 image is no longer needed. Even though I made it myself, I don't know how the whole transfer from 3 books to 5 books will happen so yeah. Now back to the story.**

**No one's POV**

So how are the journals disappearing? Well remember in the last chapter of the prequel, how Gideon used the portal to get zombies to steal ownership of Gravity Falls for him? One of the zombies was a zombie wizard. He had given Gideon the powers to make things relocated and disappear within 59 hours.

In this process, the thumb started to disappear on the 3 journals. The numbers had disappeared from the journals just a few minutes ago.

And the copies are still there **(reference to chapters 10 & 11 in the prequel)**...but they are powerless compared to the original journals. If the originals disappear then Gravity Falls will be a cursed monarchy for all eternity.

Dipper has to hurry up or this whole kingdom has its fate sealed.


	4. Gideon wants to execute Mabel!

**Hey guys! Here's the 4th chapter to this story!**

**Dipper: Will we get the journals back ever?**

**Me: That's for me to know and for you to find out.**

**Dipper: I have high senses of observation - just by sniffing your brain -**

**Me: I'm not going to listen.**

**Gideon: Now you know how I feel when Dipper tells me that Mabel doesn't love me! WHICH IS NOT TRUE AT ALL!**

**Me: In this story, we'll see about that...**

**Dipper's POV**

"Hi there!" McGucket said. Fiddleford, otherwise known by "Old Man McGucket", has been resurrected by Bill.

"OK what's the plan?" asked Soos.

"I already know what Dipper's thinking...you don't need to ask him." said Bill Cipher.

"That guy is creepy." said Obama.

"Basically we're going to go to Gideon's castle, get Mabel away from him, and then Bill Cipher will attack Gideon. Then McGucket takes the journals, turns off the portal, and Obama takes control of this 'monarchy' - Gravity Falls - again. Then we have to free Grunkles Stanford and Stanley."

"What do I do?" Soos asked.

"You have to hide Mabel from Gideon once we take her away from him."

"OK."

**Gideon's POV**

Me and my queen were making a sweater. She looked upset but I didn't know why. We're finally together and my dreams have come true. Then the door to my castle opened. Dipper, Soos, Old Man McGucket, Bill, and Obama entered. "OK like we practiced!" Dipper said.

Dipper ran up to Mabel. "Come with us!" he said. Then she nodded, starting to smile.

"What are you doing Mabel we could finally spend all eternity living together...why are you leaving me...?"

"Because I don't love you! I wanted to be friends with you and then you decided to ruin it!"

"So you don't love me...?"

"That's what I've been trying to tell you all along Gideon! I don't like you like that! I don't like you at all now!"

"Well I always thought that you loved me but now that I know the terrible truth I have no choice but...TO EXECUTE YOU!"

"NOOOO!"

"Wait if you have to execute someone...execute me!" Stanford said.

"Stanford you don't have to do this! We've been apart from years!"

"We'll always have journal 1, Stanley."

"Actually you won't because the journals are disappearing!" Gideon evilly giggled.

"WHAT!?" Dipper and Stanford yelled.

"Within 59 hours, the original versions of the journals will be gone! It's been 23 hours so far..."

"I'm sorry kids but I have to do this."

"It's fine with me!" Gideon said.

**Next chapter is Stanford's execution and Dipper's plan B! We also introduce Mr. and Mrs. Pines!**


	5. AUTHOR'S QUESTIONS! PLZ READ!

**Hey guys! This is not actually a chapter. I just have 2 questions.**

**So first off, I'm thinking that the third part of this four-part movie will take place post-series; as in, pretend these fanfictions are actual movies that take place after the series; pretend the series only had two seasons; and pretend episodes 1-12 is season 1 and episodes 13-20 is season 2. What do you guys think? I'm thinking it's about when Dipper when he's done with college and he runs the Mystery Shack and deals with an old conflict that him and his old man friend McGucket have dealt with in 2012.**

**And second off, I was thinking about they describe Gravity Falls as "just north of normal" and I eventually realized that there is a city named "Normal" - in Illinois! It's a twin city to Bloomington. Should I make a fanfiction based on someone looking north of Bloomington/Normal...for Gravity Falls?**

**I'd really appreciate feedback! Thanks!**


	6. Bill isn't really Hindu is he?

**Ok guys this is the chapter where Grunkle Stanford dies, Bill Cipher reveals the ONLY reason that he was helping Dipper, Mabel leaves with Mr. and Mrs. Pines to America, and the 3 original journals are about to live their last day. I also decided Mr. and Mrs. Pines will unfortunately not appear - but we learn the truthful religion and who is right. (And that religion is something no one in this universe practices)**

"Ladies and gentlemen, I'm King Gideon! I have some earth-shattering news!"

The crowd cheered. After Gideon's arrest weeks ago, the crowd stopped liking Gideon and saw him as someone who took advantage of them. After he took over, people saw him as the evilest person in American humanity.

"Queen Mabel will no longer be queen. She has decided to escape her position and leave Gravity Falls with her parents. They are now back in America."

Everyone cheered because Mabel was safe.

"Dipper however, has not left. And we are killing the worst enemy of this monarchy - Stanford Pines!"

The crowd booed.

Stanford walked, looking sadly at Dipper, then his brother Stanley, then what once was the secret society of Gravity Falls, then at Soos.

"ANY LAST WORDS, STANFORD PINES?"

Stanford looked at Dipper. "Dipper, if you can ever get Gravity Falls back under American control and get everything to the way it was before Gideon ruined everything, the mystery shack is yours. Stanley, make sure the secret society gets back together somehow. And Gideon, please become a better person for the great or good."

"READY TO DIE?" Gideon asked.

Stanford nodded and then...

_10 minutes later_

Stanford's body was gone.

"McGucket, Soos, Bill, may I talk to you?" Dipper asked. Dipper took the three. "Obama, you have to win the war somehow. Please do it for us." said Dipper before he walked away.

"We have to get the journals to stay, and we have to get control of Gravity Falls again. With it in the wrong hands, Gravity Falls is doomed."

"Yeah here's the thing... I'm not going to help you with this." Bill said.

"WHAT!? But Bill we need you! Why are you leaving us?" Dipper said.

"Look kid, the deal I made with Gideon was for him to destroy the secret society that protects Gravity Falls from the paranormal (combo by pink lemonade + debris). You see, the paranormal could have attacked the world. But they kept them out. I was paranormal too so I was upset. All religions hate me, especially the world's most practiced. Christians think I'm the devil, Jewish think that I'm Abraham's worst enemy. Muslims think I'm the reason people disobey God's orders. Buddhists hate me because they think I killed the Buddha. And I'm pretty sure you all know why Hindus hate me. I told you a long time ago. But know this...ONLY I KNOW WHAT IS RIGHT. NO RELIGION EVER MADE IS RIGHT. ONLY I KNOW WHAT IS TRUE AND WHAT IS NOT. I wanted to escape, let know the secret society you can't change what is true, and take over the world. I wanted everyone to know I'm superior. You know why? Because I, Bill Cipher, AM THE GOD! I AM GOD, I KNOW EVERYTHING, I SEE EVERYTHING, AND I CONTROL EVERYTHING FOR MY PLEASURE! I AM EVIL BECAUSE I AM WHO I AM. YOU CANNOT CHANGE A TRAIT ONCE YOU GET IT. I GOT THE TRAIT FROM MY MOM, WHO WAS KNOWN AS THE GODBIRTHER BACK IN THE DREAMSCAPE. THIS UNIVERSE IS A HOLOGRAM AND IT IS UNDER MY CONTROL! THE ONLY REASON I TOLD YOU I WAS HINDU WAS SO PEOPLE WOULDN'T BE SHAKEN BY THE TRUTH!"

This had shook Dipper, Soos and McGucket greatly. "Aw scrap-doodle! If only I had journal number 3 to tell the readers about this!"

"WELL IT'S TOO LATE. GIDEON TOOK OVER THIS LAND AND THE JOURNALS DISAPPEAR. SO THAT'S THAT. NOW REMEMBER...WHAT YOU PRACTICE IS NOT RIGHT. NOTHING IS RIGHT! ONLY THE RELIGION THAT TELLS THE TRUTH, THE ONE THAT ONLY WE IN THE DREAMSCAPE AND THOSE WHO ARE DEAD KNOW THAT CIPHERISM IS CORRECT AND SUPERIOR! BUY GOLD NOW, BYE!"

Dipper, Soos, and McGucket were still shaken, as Bill disappeared.

"So wait? This entire universe is a hologram?" Dipper asked McGucket.

"According to Cipherism, that's what Bill Cipher, or God, said." McGucket said.

"Well the real God may be an evil, but if the universe is a hologram and what God said is true, then, we can do anything! We just didn't know it because our religions just gave us boundaries!" Dipper said.

"If we can convince the town that the journals that I wrote have real information, and then tell them about Cipherism, we can defeat Gideon and take control back of Gravity Falls!"

**Well they have a plan! And looks like Cipherism has been exposed to the world for the first time! Could you believe Bill Cipher is actually God? Well see ya!**


	7. 3 New Characters, Mabel's Home

**Ok this chapter is weird in my opinion but you guys decide yourselves...**

**Dipper: OK!**

**Me: Let's start!**

**Mabel's POV**

My great-uncle Stanley was talking to Dad on the phone.

"I'm so sorry nephew, Stanford was executed and Gideon took over Gravity Falls and has a mad crush on Mabel." said Grunkle Stanley.

"So your telling me that Gravity Falls is now a monarchy and that the US is at war with it, a nine year old named Gideon Gleeful took it over, and that your brother - my uncle - is dead?" asked Dad.

"I'm afraid so, nephew. Dipper is trying to save the kingdom."

"Well that's heartbreaking. We'll be back for his funeral."

"Apparently there won't be a funeral. Gideon and his father Bud have had a rivalry with Stanford for ages long."

Dad sighed. "Well fine. Bye Uncle Stanley, love you too."

Mabel asked Dad, "What did he say?"

Dad explained to Mabel.

"Hon, we shouldn't have taken them to Gravity Falls in the first place. I knew this was the wrong choice. I thought your uncle Stanford would be at fault but I know that he really loves the kids. And now this are broken." Mom said to Dad.

_Meanwhile with Dipper, Soos and McGucket in Gravity Falls_

"There's only one thing left to do. We must find out Bill - or God - and what is the teachings that lead us to the truth. Then we must destroy Gideon and the portal, and get the journals back." said Dipper.

"But dude, what will you do once Gravity Falls goes back to its original plan of becoming a city?" Soos asked.

"We'll be fine. Just as long as the paranormal don't attack this world. We'll be able to fight back though, because according to what we know about Cipherism teachings, we can do anything because this universe is just a hologram, and his dreamscape is the only thing real - its the heaven of Cipherism. It's the truth." McGucket replied.

"I think I can help!" a voice said.

"What was that?" asked McGucket.

A pen hopped. "I'm the magic pen! I want you, McGucket, to keep me."

"Why?" McGucket asked the pen.

"Don't you know what I can do? I was sent from the dreamscape and I want you to use me to write about me and the teachings of Cipherism on journal 3 when your plan works. Since I'm magic, everything wrote on the original journal 3 will be magically copied onto the copies sold worldwide." the pen replied.

"You know what? I'm keeping you." McGucket said as he carefully put the pen into his pocket. "But how will we learn? We don't know much about Cipherism teachings."

"We will summon Bill Cipher at random times, get people to believe in the reality that Cipherism presents, and finish writing about the paranormal of Gravity Falls."

"OK let's go." Dipper said.

"Hey dude, I'm thirsty. You think your parents will send us a few Pepsis?"

"Probably not. Gravity Falls is a dictatorship run by a cursed maniac. It will only get as far as Portland before Gideon makes it turn around and go back to Piedmont, California, where we live." Dipper said sighing. "I just wish Mabel were here to help." **(THIS IS NOT PINECEST, THIS IS A BRO-SIS BOND)**

_Meanwhile in Mom and Dad's car_

**Mabel's POV**

We finally pulled up in Piedmont. Summer 2012 was good while it lasted but I guess all good things come to an end. Summer will still go on here right? I still got a bunch of friends unlike my brother Matthew "Dipper" Pines.

"Ariel, Mabel seems devastated. Maybe we should return to Gravity Falls." Dad said to Mom, who's name was Ariel in real life.

"No Roderick, Gravity Falls is a cruel dangerous place ruled by a dictator. We may not be able to get Dipper out of there, and maybe not your uncle Stanley either. But as long as Mabel is still here we can't lose her too." Mom said to Dad, who's name was Roderick in real life.

"OK fine Ariel. Just promise me that we can always call Stanley to check on Dipper."

"I promise Roderick." Mom and Dad sealed their promise with a kiss. Their kissing started to get more gross that I left just a minute into their kiss.

**Dipper: You really think our Mom and Dad's names are Ariel and Roderick?**

**Me: I'm just guessing.**

**Gideon: I can't believe Mabel's not with me...well if she doesn't love me I'm going to have to drop love potion in her soda. But she only drinks...*screen cut off***


	8. Bill's Story

**I know what you're thinking. Two chapters in one day, this dude is awesome! Well today we're going to learn how Bill Cipher became evil.**

**Dipper's POV**

I was about to summon Bill Cipher for Old Man McGucket. I did the summoning spell. "Ah my hologram it is good to be back. What do you want? Just kidding I know what you want. You want to know why people don't believe in me. Why Cipherism doesn't exist yet. Well I'll tell you. HESUS! MCGUCKET! MAGIC PEN! COME HERE BEFORE I MAKE YOU!"

My old man friend Fiddleford McGucket, my childish man friend Soos, and the magic pen joined me and Bill.

"As you can see, I was born in a dreamscape. A dreamscape is basically the real heaven, except it is located below the bottom of this universe or should I say, my hologram. Everyone who didn't die (as you humans) and were born here are triangular animals. At 12 years old, I was bored of just seeing all this stuff. I created a universe that was ALMOST infinite miles tall and about 134.438 zillion miles wide. Yes zillion is a real number. It was a hologram though. I then was given the title as the first and only God. My parents became known as the Godbirthers. I became the smartest person. I knew about the past, the present, and the future, everything that exists. I know everything. My only weakness was a wrecking ball, and it would only get rid of me until my parents revived me or someone summoned me. Anyways, back to this universe. I created many planets. But only one species were supposedly superior and they only lived on one planet. Earth. While other planets didn't have any species except aliens, humans were special. They, over a course of however many years they realized why Earth was put in this hologram. I put Earth there because I wanted people to discover Cipherism, know that they are capable of anything once they get every basic meaning of Cipherism down, and believe in me. Once the entire world followed Cipherism, I would end the universal curse of hologramics and make it a real place with my absolute power, just for the people. People who were old would die and live their lifelong dream in the dreamscape where they happily live forever. But people that I had talked to thousands of years ago just came up with their own takes of what they thought were just 'ideas'. Hinduism, Buddhism, Judaism, Christianity, and lastly, Islam. No one believed my teachings. So I went in disguise as a Hindu demon and started rivaling all religions created because none believed in the real god. Me. I became evil. And my evilness had let to discovering the recipe that forms something drastic. Pink lemonade and debris will form pink lightning, which then strikes down in random areas, forming what is not normal. Paranormal. It stayed in only the area where Gravity Falls is today. But Quentin Trembley then came and settled. And then the paranormal came. McGucket came from Michigan and started recording Gravity Falls' secrets. I had made him go insane and made him disappear in a portal that his secret society that was against the paranormal and me, built. Which is why his 3rd journal ends abruptly. Now that my evilness is dying down, I want you to do me a favor. Tell as many people as you can and make them believe in me. The correct beliefs. Everything. Do you understand my story? Also do me another favor. Make sure the paranormal never take over this world. This is a special place."

"I won't let you down Bill." McGucket said. McGucket, Soos, me, and the Magic Pen bowed down in front of Bill. Then he disappeared. "Well time to carry one with our plan."

**Never expected Bill Cipher to become a good guy, did you? Well there are always a few surprises. *winks***

**Update to my other Gravity Falls story, "How to reach Gravity Falls for real?" will be updated soon.**


	9. I Can't Forget About You

**Hey guys! In this chapter they decide to get dynamite and blow up the portal in order to stop Gideon. All credit to the song "Forget About You" goes to R5. I just decided to make Several Timez ft. Ross Lynch sing it. By the way, when this story ends you might wanna tune in for the sequel! I made a journal 4 picture via pixlr and it'll probably be the cover image!**

**Dipper's POV**

"How are we going to convince people that Cipherism is even correct? We only have like a few hours." I asked.

"Dude, I guess we'll have to convince them later." Soos said.

"But then we can't stop Gideon!" I yelled.

"Actually..." McGucket said, while running his finger down his beard.

"Back when I was crazy I kept a bunch of dynamite in the dump in case I needed it. We could sneak into the castle, go to the portal, and blow it up. The original journals will reappear and the zombies will be destroyed because the portal will be gone. Gideon will get arrested, or even executed, by Obama. Then everything gets to the way it was."

"THAT'S BRILLIANT MCGUCKET! There's only one thing... I'll probably have to go back to California after we save the town." I sighed.

"Hey it was a good run dude." Soos said.

"Yeah it was." I smiled at him.

"Let me get the dynamite." McGucket said running toward the dump.

**Mabel's POV**

"Your listening to radio station 101.6 FM, Piedmont Radio. Presenting NEW MUSIC. Several Timez featuring Ross Lynch, the song, 'Forget About You'."

_Oh no here we go here your voice on the radio like every single song is about you (Greggy C)_

_Every second that we spent, lots of mess stuck up in my head gets me so distracted and confused (Creggy G)_

_Baby I think I've lost my mind, feels like you crashed into my life, I keep on losing track of time (Ross Lynch)_

_I'm so messed up yeah (Leggy P)_

_I'm So Messed Up (Greggy C, Creggy G, Leggy P, Chubby Z, and Deep Chris)_

_CHORUS (All)_

_I can't remember what I did tonight_

_Or even yesterday_

_Like dude where's my car?_

_Excuse me, what's my name_

_(AGAIN) (Ross Lynch)_

_(All)_

_Someone gave me these clothes_

_I can't remember who_

_My mind's a total blank_

_But I can't forget about you, forget about you, forget about you, forget about you, I can't forget about you_

_Oh oh oh (Greggy C, Creggy G, Leggy P, Chubby Z, and Deep Chris)_

_Forget about you (Ross Lynch)_

*SONG ENDS*

Well although the song is about something going wrong while at a party, some of the lyrics fit. I can't forget about my brother, my great-uncle, and the town of Gravity Falls. I miss everything and everyone. Heck, I even miss Pacifica! And she doesn't even like me!

I went to call Grunkle Stanley (not Grunkle Stanford, he died thanks to that creep Gideon Gleeful). "Hello?"

"Hey there kiddo. How's it hanging?"

"Good Grunkle Stanley. How bout you?"

"I'm good. I'm assuming your calling about Dipper?"

"Yeah."

"Oh he's good. He plans to blow up the portal with dynamite. Then he's probably headed back to California."

**And that's all for now.**

**Ross: I can't believe I was in a Disney cartoon!**

**Me: Oh Ross. *rolls eyes***

**Soos: I GET TO BLOW UP A PORTAL! DUDE THIS IS AWESOME!**

**Gideon: I COULD TAKE OVER THE WHOLE WORLD IF I WANTED...**


	10. Worse than Afghanistan(no racism intent)

**OK I know that this story was way shorter than the prequel "To Save A Town" but I've been thinking. The sequel and prequel will be way more epic, so why not end this story? So basically this chapter is the end, then there's an epilogue that will feed into the third part of the story. I will add your OCs to that story if you want.**

**McGucket's POV**

I entered Gideon's castle looking around to see if anyone was around. No one. Gideon was asleep on his bed. The journals were almost completely gone, in fact, the only thing left was one finger from each of the journals.

I entered the code to the portal. The access was granted. Dipper and Soos entered and followed me in. After a little while we finally reached the portal. I pulled out the dynamite from my hat and then quickly placed it on the portal. "DIPPER! SOOS! PRESS THE BUTTON!" I yelled. They got a remote with two buttons. They pressed the red button which made the dynamite blow up. The portal was destroyed. But so was the lair and the secret room. We would have died if it wasn't for...

"BILL CIPHER?" I asked.

"That's God to you!"

"Why did you help us?"

"Well you know I'm just a demonish god but I got to thinking...if you could prove to everyone that I know everything and I am as a matter of fact real than why would I need to kill anyone?"

Me, Dipper and Soos hugged Bill. "QUIT HUGGING ME! JUST BECAUSE I'M NOT EVIL DOESN'T MEAN I LIKE MUSHY THINGS. NOW EXCUSE ME WHILE I THROW UP." Bill said as he left for the bathroom. "BOO!" he yelled at Gideon on his way to the bathroom. Gideon yelled.

Within 5 minutes, the Shack had magically appeared, and the journals too - the portal blueprints disappeared however and were replaced with a symbol, a different one for each journal. Gravity Falls was an industrialized city of America, and the zombies disappeared. Obama appeared.

"Gideon Charles Gleeful, the U.S. government is sentencing you to death for starting a Civil War between the town of Gravity Falls and these here United States, killing an innocent 81-year old man, and forcing a 12-year old to be queen of your monarchy." Obama said.

"WHAT NO NO NO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME! I'M ONLY 9!" Gideon snapped.

"YOU ARE MORE TROUBLESOME THAN AFGHANISTAN!" Obama snapped back. **(I don't think Afghanistan wants to be bad. I blame terrorists living there for the 'trouble' the country caused)**

"OH PLEASE!" Gideon yelled.

**Be on the lookout for the final chapter called, "Epilogue", and then for the story "In The Making", the sequel to this story. To find it just look for a journal 4 image.**


	11. Epilogue

**OK guys this is the epilogue. Expect an update on my other story "How to Find Gravity Falls for Real" soon, and also be on the lookout for the sequel "In the Making." By the way, it took around 15 years to finish each journal McGucket wrote, it just happened that due to the incidents pre-series Gravity Falls, it took until 2029 instead of it's original plan.**

**Soos' POV**

_Still in Summer 2012_

Dipper, me, and McGucket had a group hug. Then Dipper also hugged Wendy separately (because she thought hugging an old guy would be gross). Then a bus came and took Dipper back to California just the day after everything went back to normal.

**McGucket's POV**

_Winter 2029_

_Dear Journal,_

_I've uncovered alot of paranormals and have had a long absence. I've uncovered conspiracies and discovered the devilish Bill Cipher is actually God. I've learned alot of things since I moved from Michigan to Oregon. I've learned that there's always someone I can trust. Who? Matthew "Dipper" Pines, that's who. I haven't seen him since 2012 but we talk to each other on the phone alot._

**Mabel's POV**

_Just Before Summer 2029_

In the 17 years that passed since we left Gravity Falls, Gravity Falls prospered to being one of the West Coast's largest cities. The supernaturals were revealed but never left Gravity Falls because they were put in a Paranormal Caring Zoo.

Dipper never married. Although he had kissed Wendy once when she visited his house (on her way to Los Angeles), they were not dating. He continued to live in Piedmont, California, with Mom and Dad. He hadn't returned to Gravity Falls.

Cipherism is considered "just another religion" but is now practiced worldwide by 100 million people. (I'm one of the practicers and so is the Pines family and the Xavier family (I'll explain later), most Gravity Falls residents)

Gideon was executed by Obama and was never to return. The Mystery Shack ended up becoming the office for McGucket and the secret society, which now focuses on revealing more unexplainable stuff instead of Bill Cipher. Journal 3 was finally completed.

As for me, I married Thomas Xavier and then we had a son, Tommy Xavier Jr. We moved to Savannah, Georgia just a few years ago. Tommy is going to meet up with Dipper in Piedmont (who now goes by Matthew when in public, since it is after all, his legal name) then go north to Gravity Falls for summer 2029.

He doesn't know about the paranormal though. I never told Tommy because I wanted to protect him. I just hope his Uncle Dipper doesn't tell him anything. (Dipper is moving to Gravity Falls by June)

**And that wraps up this story. Thanks for checking it out!**


End file.
